


Operation Fuck Niflheim

by ChickenGoesMoo



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, FFXV Kinkmeme Fill, Hate Sex, M/M, Multi, Slut Noctis Lucis Caelum, Smut, sex to save Lucis!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:33:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenGoesMoo/pseuds/ChickenGoesMoo
Summary: Lucis and Niflheim meet in a grand conference to determine borders, trading rights, and other important government things. As the conference goes on, Noctis seduces and sleeps with all of the Niflheim bigwigs in order to weaken their resistance to Lucis’s proposal. It works.





	Operation Fuck Niflheim

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, you wonderful OP! I usually avoid Kinkmemes, but when I saw this one, I couldn’t help be inspired to write a little something. Not my best work, but I had fun writing it, and hope you have fun reading it. 
> 
> It helped me get out of my writers slump, so if nothing else, thanks for that!

It had been the first ever diplomatic meeting Noctis had been allowed to go to outside of his country since the primary attacks on his life. It was also a delicate issue, as the conflict (in other words, war) between Niflheim and Lucis could be resolved without further bloodshed.

As a neutral ground for the peace talks, Tenebrae had been offered at first, but considering it being occupied by the empire, it was immediately dismissed and Altissia was offered in its stead.

It ended up being a good place to host the meetings anyway. The Altissian government wanted a say in who would be getting imports and exports where, while trying to ensure their ships and people weren’t caught in the crossfire and sunk just to prevent the enemy from getting supplies. After all, they wanted to stay neutral, but if their hand was pushed they would attack whoever endangered their way of life.

But, to be honest, Noctis really didn’t care about all of those things. Sure, politics were important. He was the prince, after all, and as next in line to assume the throne he had to know all of these people, form a good relationship with them and express his opinions when asked.

Of course, because he was so young, people didn’t expect him to have an opinion, and most of the meetings passed without a single person in the room acknowledging him except to throw snide jibes that vaguely set his father on edge.

For the most part, people ignored his presence, which was dull. And when the negotiations ended on the first day with nothing even coming close to being agreed upon, mostly because of a certain spiteful Tenebraen interjecting left and right, Noctis knew something had to be done.

Ravus would draw everything out as long as he could in hopes Lucis would some how get screwed over by the empire like his own people had been.

And if Ravus wanted to screw over somebody, who was Noctis to deny him?

Noctis smirked to himself as he lounged in his seat next to his father, listening as the King made small talk to some important figure head or another while his dark eyes tracked Ravus as he exited the room and the meeting was adjourned.

“Hey, dad- er, I mean, Your Majesty, may I please be excused?” The person his father was talking to looked mildly offended at being interrupted, or maybe it was Noctis’s impudent tone, but Noctis neither cared, nor minded the scowl. He had bigger fish to fry.

“As you wish, my son.” Regis calmly stated with that overly patient tone that was full of misplaced trust in his progeny. “Don’t get into too much trouble, and take one of the guards with you if you wish to sight see.”

Noctis didn’t even bother with proper protocol, lazily pushing his chair back with a loud clatter before swiftly making his way after the sandy haired man, making the person who was talking to his father gasp.

It was silly, really. Why put on a fake face and follow etiquette that was thousands of years out of date when there was a war and people’s lives at stake? The conference was set to last one month, and if they resolved one issue in that time, all the while flaunting who wore what, exchanging banal platitudes, and putting on airs, then Noctis would be stuck in that stuffy room all month with little to no time to enjoy the sights, and fifty more problems left unsettled.

And that was just not right! He needed to speed things along, for the good of his country, and his own sanity. If he got a free vacation out of it, then who was he to complain?

If he ended up sleeping through the whole Niflheim empire to help spread good will (and his legs), then all the merrier. Regis had his way of doing things, slow and old fashioned, and Noctis had his modern way to gain a following. Noctis was pretty sure his way would earn leverage faster in the court, and he couldn’t wait to see his father’s surprised and happy face when the votes started going in their favor.

What could Noctis say? He was a people pleaser at heart, and he had a lot of people to please, starting with Ravus.

Noctis strolled down the hall, catching sight of the tall man as he ducked around the corner and out of sight. Noctis couldn’t risk another day of negotiations being interrupted by the blond, so he hurried after just in time to see him slip behind another corner.

Noctis smirked. A man so well trained in military tactics, he knew a trap when he saw one. The man had spotted his tail, and was playing with him like a cat did a mouse.

Well, Noctis didn’t mind a little chase. If Ravus wanted a nervous little prince caught being naughty, he could give him that. He could make the fight look real, and then let the man take what he wanted to sate that desire to win. To ruin. To conquer. Even if it was just an illusion for the man to satisfy himself with and make him pliant.

Noctis followed after, turn after turn, ending up in a secluded part of the large building, feigning fear when he looked around to ‘suddenly realize’ how lost he was. (Not that lost. He was only a few Hallways away from the main affair.)

That was when Ravus pounced. The man appeared out of nowhere (right behind the door Noctis just entered from, actually. Seriously, Noctis had to force himself to gasp in shock it was such a cliche move), and pushed the young prince face first against the opposing wall, and ratcheted his arm up his back painfully.

“Well, look who I found snooping around.” Ravus hissed against his neck. This time Noctis didn’t need to fake his shiver as he whimpered and struggled against the wall.

“P-please let me go! I only want to talk!”

Ravus chuckled darkly into the crook of Noctis’s neck, and if Noctis hadn’t been aiming for that reaction he would have sported goosebumps at the sound. As it was, he had to fight off the smirk.

“What could the little baby Kingling have to offer me? Hmm? As it is, I’m tempted to call the guards and let them have their way with you.”

Oh, six, now that was a lovely idea…

No — Matter at hand! Focus on the matter at hand!

“Please! I- I’ll offer you anything! I know you blame my father for the fall of your country-“

“My mother is dead!”

Yeah, Noctis thought to himself irritatedly. His mother was dead too, but he didn’t make a vendetta against an entire country over it. Even if the empire was to blame, he still wanted peace, even if it meant the murder of his mother would go unpunished.

Still, Ravus was giving him something to work with.

He gasped and bucked against the wall as the arm tightened on his wrist. “Then take me! If you want revenge for your mother, then do what you want to me! You destroy Lucis, you hurt my father on a political level, but will that really satisfy you?”

The pressure lessened on Noctis’s wrist, and he knew he had Ravus, hook, line and sinker.

“I’m listening.”

Jackpot. Now he just had to reel him in.

“Your hate isn’t political, it’s personal.” Noctis panted desperately despite how bored he was inside. He really just wanted to skip to the part where he got fucked already. “We ruined your life. Take me. Ruin me. Fuck me over instead of the people of Lucis, and end this once and for all without anyone else getting caught in the crosshairs.”

For a moment, Noctis thought he might not go for it, but suddenly the grip on his arm loosened enough so he could pull free and face his handsome, leering attacker…or try to get away. Large, strong hands planted on either side of his head prevented the latter though, and Noctis looked bashfully up at the man from beneath his thick lashes, trying to appear nervously brave in the face of his ‘sworn enemy.’

“Take you. Ruin you. Fuck you over.” Ravus hummed as he let the words roll across his own tongue and one of his hands drift to Noctis’s bangs, brushing them absently from his face while Noctis tried to appear revolted at the touch. “I was honestly considering just killing you, but I must say, your idea has a much better appeal to it.”

Noctis knew that was just talk to stay in control. Obviously Ravus wouldn’t be able to kill Noctis without someone noticing. Still, the conviction with which he delivered the line was powerful enough to make Noctis quake.

The young prince barely had the chance to gasp before the much taller, very experienced body was pressed against his own, lifting him off the ground with a firm hand cupping his backside as he let his legs kick out desperately at either side of his ‘attacker,’ seemingly unaware of the way every movement rubbed their growing erections together in an enticing way as he ‘helplessly’ keened against the brutal, teeth-clashing and lip-biting siege taking place in his mouth as the man attempted to violently occupy him like Niflheim occupied his capital back home.

Let’s be honest, Noctis knew he could easily summon a blade and warp his way out of the situation no sweat, but where was the fun in that? Plus, Noctis had no clue how big of a turn on angry sex was till he felt a large hand wrap around his throat and squeeze threateningly as the larger warrior stepped back just enough to begin undoing Noctis’s pants.

The erection the man cupped there was, judging by his expression, a pleasant surprise, and Noctis had to gasp and force himself to glare impudently at the man to make sure he didn’t catch onto the act.

Ravus smiled wolfishly as he licked his lips, pushing Noctis’s pants down his legs roughly before placing his hand back on Noctis’s erection with a knowing smile.

“You like this, don’t you?” The man whispered with an excited glint to his eyes.

“N-no! I-“ Noctis yipped when his thought was interrupted with a harsh pump of his manhood, causing his brain to turn to mush and his knees to go week. Both of his hands came up to clutch desperately at the hand still on his throat, mostly just to keep himself standing.

“Such a little whore for it, aren’t you?” The man hissed as he continued to pump Noctis’s erection, which, to be honest, was sort of a surprise. “Does Regis know where you are right now? That you are such a slut that you would bend over willingly in hopes you could save yourself from war?”

Noctis, if he wasn’t so busy writhing pathetically in pleasure, would have rolled his eyes at that. Obviously his dad didn’t know where he was at.

“P-please! D-don’t tell him!”

Ravus laughed a rich, throaty laugh at that idea. “And risk loosing such a willing body for my pleasure? Never.” The man’s grip tightened as he thumbed Noctis’s slit and jerked faster. “Like you said, I’m going to ruin you. I’m going to take you to the peek of pleasure, and when you finally teeter over the edge, I’m going to let you fall and drag you back up kicking and screaming, just to let you plummet again.”

Noctis had no clue what the fuck that meant, but in that husky, whispered baritone, he couldn’t help but get more excited as his orgasm built and his balls went tight with the growing pressure threatening to release all over those capable hands.

Surely Ravus’s plans to ruin the prince of Lucis wasn’t just to wack him off in a dark room while telling him what a slut he was? How vanilla and disappointing. Then again, as far as villains went, Ravus was pretty two demential. Maybe the thought of making Noctis cum by his enemy’s hand, to find pleasure in such an act, was enough to ruin Noctis in his mind?

Well, either way, an orgasm was an orgasm, and this was still way better than going at it solo.

Noctis let out a pitiful whimper as he bucked and tried to fight Ravus off one last time, but, for obvious reasons, he could not as he was overcome by a mind blowing orgasm, letting his hands fall away from the grip holding him up against the wall as his body slumped in post orgasmic bliss.

Well, it ended way too soon, but despite everything it was still surprisingly satisfying. Maybe Ravus was onto something by keeping it simple. Good on him for having no imagination what so ever.

Then, of course, Noctis was taken by surprise as his limp body was lifted and slammed chest first into a desk much like the meeting table from their negotiations. His eyes widened as something slick traced his entrance.

Oh, six, no! Was Ravus really going to…?

“What a pitiful little whore. Getting off on me just rubbing you,” Ravus growled over Noctis’s shoulder, and he was so shocked that he couldn’t even bring himself to look behind and see what was going on. It was all for the best, though. After all, if he had turned around, Ravus no doubt would have seen the way his lips curved up in excitement and his eyes darkened with lust. “At least you saved me the trouble of forcing my way inside without lubricant.”

Oh, yes! SIX yes!!! Ravus wasn’t as disappointing as he had once thought!!

Noctis cried out as his overly sensitized body was forced to take his own cum as Ravus jammed his excitement slick fingers in and out, adding fingers almost too soon so the stretch burned in that pleasurable way that made Noctis feel almost too full, but not full enough. “P-please! I can’t! N-not this soon!”

Oh, but Noctis could! He didn’t know he would love the feel of being forced back to hardness again so soon! It was a pleasant surprise after what he he had been willing to write off as vanilla hate sex a few moments prior.

He almost laughed to himself, but played it of as a hiccuped whimper. Ravus thought he was ruining Noctis, but Noctis wondered if the other man had ever done this to anyone before being propositioned by him. Had he ever taken someone like he did now? Or was Noctis actually the one ruining his adversary in this moment? Tainting him and taming him with his own lust and hate combined. Would the man seek him out in the future for a repeat performance?

Noctis could only hope. Especially as the fingers removed themselves from his channel, forcing as much of his essence inside as possible with slick digits, only to be replaced by what felt like a very thick, very blunt, very large object.

Noctis didn’t have to fake the way he looked over his shoulder and eyed the package that was normally hidden beneath a large, leather coat in awe.

“Th-that will never fit!!!” He cried out just as a swift thrust made sure the head of that monster breached his underprepared entrance. 

“That’s the point,” the man gasped as he sawed back and fourth in shallow thrusts, making Noctis gasp and cry as the motions made his previously spent penis spring back to life at the sudden and constant pressure battering against his prostate. Ravus forced his way in till he was seated deeply and completely inside the young prince. The smaller, dark haired man was gaping and drooling on the table in front of the blond long before he was finished, toes barely touching the floor as he was practically lifted in the air under the strength and girth of his enemy.

For a moment, they just sat there (or in Noctis’s case, hung there), balls to asscheeks as Ravus no doubt mentally celebrated having Noctis in such a vulnerable position.

It almost felt like an eternity before the man regained enough control over being seated in that hot, tight warmth that he could start thrusting in earnest.

This was more like it! Yes!!!

“I’m going to take you,” Ravus grunted primally as he rutted the prince into the desk with bruising force, making Noctis scream (in barely concealed pleasure) as a hand came back down and began stroking his already spent but twice hard member.

“Ruin you!”

Noctis gasped, nails digging desperately into the wood grain, seeking some sort of a purchase as he was taken without mercy.

“I’ll leave you gaping, leaking,” He accentuated each thought with a brutal thrust, Noctis unable to control his vocals as noises were ripped from his body. “Unable to sit. Unable to look. Or find pleasure. In anybody else. Ever. Again!”

The hand on Noctis’s cock began stroking painfully fast as Ravus began losing his already barely steady rhythm.

“Ruined. For. Me!”

Noctis’s toes curled as he cried out one last time, his world fading to black just as his ring of muscles tightened around the thick cock stuttering inside of him, blasting that little bundle of nerves with hot liquid and lending him over to blissful unconsciousness, his soul being forced from his own cock in rope after rope of well earned white liquid. Still, that hand kept on stroking mercilessly throughout, his body twitching helplessly in its grip, no doubt well after he was aware of it.

———-

When Noctis woke what must have been a little while later, face resting in a pool of his own drool and still bent over the table, he was pleased to note that Ravus at least had the decency to return his pants back to their proper place resting on his hips. Though, he didn’t have enough grace to wipe the evidence of their activities from his thighs, which was typical, unsurprising. After all, he was teaching Noctis a lesson. He was ruining Noctis for everyone. He wanted the proof of their activities to linger as a reminder of what they did.

While it was annoying, juvenile, and extremely uncomfortable, Noctis had to admit that the added thrill and shame of sneaking past people in the halls and hoping they didn’t notice made it almost worth the chafing.

While the sex was mind blowing, Noctis still wasn’t sure if Ravus would keep to his side of the deal, but, when the meeting started the next day with Ravus being uncharacteristically silent on one side of the table while occasionally shooting proud glances in Noctis’s direction as he tried to find a comfortable position in the hard, wooden chairs to no avail, Noctis was pretty sure he won the Tenebraen man over to their side of the war.

Still, it was an up hill battle for his father, as Regis still struggled to make headway in the verbal debates and political battles that would decide their fate and the fate of their country

Noctis eyed the opposition thoughtfully, trying to decide who the next target would be.

After all, his father needed as much help as he could get to win this war. And Noctis couldn’t help but want to wage another war, this time between the sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!
> 
> What Nif do you want to see next? Just a warning, I plan to save Ardyn for last ;)
> 
> People on Noctis’s list-
> 
> Emperor Iedolas Aldercapt  
> Ardyn Izunia  
> Verstael Besithia  
> Ravus Nox Fleuret  
> Aranea Highwind  
> General Glauca  
> Caligo Ulldor  
> Loqi Tummelt  
> MT unit(s)?  
> Random Guard?
> 
> Cast your vote!
> 
> Comments are very appreciated, and I have no beta, so if you see a mistake, please let me know so I can fix it! I always appreciate the help!


End file.
